Reborns Gundam
CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon (CB-0000G/C リボーンズガンダム/リボーンズキャノン) is a Gundam created from data found within Veda's database. Completing its foundations within a short time, its transformable Cannon mode is meant to act as the long-ranged firearm support for its Gundam mode. This two-in-one Gundam was made for Ribbons's use in the event he had to actually fight by himself. Based on data gathered by Anew Returner, Reborns Gundam became completed once it installed a Twins Drive system similar to 00 Raiser. Specially made with enhanced arms and legs, it only lacks an original Solar Furnace to be the strongest Mobile Suit of its era. Since Reborns Gundam is built using specs from 00 Raiser's base, Gundam Exia, the two Gundams have a "brotherly" relation with one another. However, its manner of weaponry changes its appearance too much to even resemble its counterpart. Its alternate Cannon mode utilizes data from Gundam Virtue, the first Gundam Tieria used in Celestial Being. Each mode has been modified to be vastly superior over their original bases. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Fires from buster rifle. Can be shot three times in a row. : , : Changes into Cannon mode and grabs for a nearby opponent. If it connects, it electrocutes its captured foe. : , , : Stands straight as small fin fangs circle around Reborns Gundam to hit nearby foes. : , , , : Transforms into Cannon mode. Performs a sweeping shot from its buster rifle, hitting multiple foes with a constant stream of damaging energy. : , , , , : Jumps up and fires from large fin fangs. Enemies hit by their beams are juggled upwards. : , , , , , : Assembles large fin fangs to shower shots from the sky. The beams hit in a wide range around Reborns Gundam. : , , , , , : Three left and right slashes, two stabs, and a diagonal slash. : : Uses two sabers to rush through foes with criss cross slashes. At the same time, the large fin fangs fire in random directions forward. As Reborns Gundam lands, the fangs form a circular formation and fire their last shots. :Combination : Fires from buster rifle and large fin fangs simultaneously. The fangs rain beams from above while the rifle fires to the front to trap opponents in range. Reborns Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. After one of its SP attacks, the Mobile Suit will enter its Trans-am state. It dramatically boosts the strength and speed of the Mobile Suit. It may add an extra attack for its Charges. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with shield arm covering itself. If Reborns Gundam is recovering from its Cannon phase, there will be a short pivot animation as it transforms back into its Gundam form. : , , , : Overhead chop from saber, wide horizontal slash, and a quick stab to the front. : , : Transforms into Cannon mode and fires from a three way shot from large fin fangs. :Aerial : Transforms into Cannon mode to simultaneously fire from both its rifle and large fin fangs at a downwards angle. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Reborns Gundam with the following special requirements. *'Twin Drive' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, damaging attacks will increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Ribbons. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits